<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Templier et l'Assassin by Eatares8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386830">Le Templier et l'Assassin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8'>Eatares8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petites fics en francais [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad &amp; Robert de Sablé, Le Corbeau et le Renard, Poetry, Why Did I Write This?, because i was bored, hope it will make you laugh, ot at least that you will find this work original (kind of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste une petite réécriture de fable à ma sauce, en rajoutant Assassin's Creed au milieu. C'est censé être drôle, ou au moins original, vous verrez bien ^^<br/>Les Fables originales sont bien sûr à La Fontaine. Possible création de série par la suite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petites fics en francais [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le Templier et l'Assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J'espère que ce petit texte revisité vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire si mon orthographe a pris des vacances, ou à me donner des idées (fandoms, poésie connue) pour une éventuelle création de série.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert de Sablé sur une estrade perché,</p><p>Tenait en sa main la Pomme.</p><p>Maître Altaïr, par l'artefact attiré</p><p>Lui tint à peu près cet échange :</p><p>"Esquivez mon épée, Templier le sot,</p><p>Que je vous honnis, que vous me semblez faux.</p><p>Sans exagérer, si vôtre lame</p><p>Se rapporte à vôtre âme,</p><p>Vous êtes le novice des chevaliers de ces régions là".</p><p>A la provocation, De Sablé ne se sent pas de retenue,</p><p>Et pour montrer ses grandes capacités,</p><p>Il dégaine une seconde épée,</p><p>Laissant tomber la Pomme.</p><p>L'Assassin s'en saisit et dit :</p><p>Étranger,</p><p>Apprenez que les Templiers</p><p>Faute de sang froid ont perdu cette joute,</p><p>Cette raclée vaut bien un fragment d'Eden sans doute.</p><p>De Sablé, coléreux et de son échec déçu,</p><p>Jura, bien que trop tard, que sa lame il ne vanterai plus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~<strong>FIN</strong>~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>